


Just Another Sin For The (So Called) Angels

by STIKER123



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Incest, Marathon Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sisters, Strangers, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: It isn't too much of a surprise for Stocking when Panty brings home another sexual partner for the evening, she has come to expect it really. However, when the noise becomes too much, Stocking goes to intervene but she isn't devoid of sin either.
Relationships: Anarchy Panty/Reader, Anarchy Stocking/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Just Another Sin For The (So Called) Angels

Honestly, Stocking wasn't too surprised when she saw Panty dragging you towards her room, the gothic styled sister of the Anarchy siblings paid little mind to it actually. All you and Panty got was a passing glance from Stocking as she sucked on the lollipop tightly clasped between her lips, her thoughts on the sight being only that she had lost count of how many this made it for Panty's fuck list. It didn't surprise Stocking at all with the sight of the lust crazed expression on her sister's face as you were dragged upstairs.

Panty on the other hand, she couldn't get you up to her room quick enough. Finding you in that club after such a dry spell of sex (two days, believe it or not) seemed like a gift from heaven, then her sex senses told her you were packing and you were already in See Through with the destination of her bedroom in mind. Sure you could have just fucked in a back alley or in the back of See Through but Panty felt like having a snuggle partner for the night, or she wanted to wake up to morning wood that she could ride. It's one or the other, more likely the latter.

But all that aside, Panty's bedroom door couldn't have slammed shut quick enough before she pounced on you. Her arms and legs wrapped around you as her tongue was shoved into your mouth while you caught and held her up in the air, a feat that was impressive considering the ferocity of her glomping. Your hands were already up her crimson dress and groping her ass and Panty liked that, you were straight to the point just like her. This night wasn't about passion, it wasn't about affection, it was a both sex, pure, carnal fucking, but still you had to be ready to slam balls deep inside Panty and she liked cocks to be nice and slick before hand.

It seemed you and the same idea as before she realised it, Panty was down on her knees and you were messing with your belt. A look of delight turned in the sex-crazed blonde as your pants dropped to free the hard on you and been rocking since Panty was done rubbing her ass against you, if she wasn't so focused on getting you back to her room in one piece then she may have blew you during the drive.

"Holy shit! I definitely picked a good one tonight" Panty thought to herself before she grasped your cock and rubbed it against her cheek, she had a sexy grin on her face as she stared up at you and asked if you were prepared to have a night with an angel but your answer was to grip your cock and prod it against her lips. Panty really liked how forward you were being, she was getting more and more wet by the second so she wasted not another one and opened her mouth to swallow your cock in one go. To say Panty had experience with giving blowjobs would be an understatement.

"Oh fuck" you groaned as you felt the hotness of Panty's experienced mouth and she smirked around your prick, believing that she'd have you as putty in her hands by the end of the blowjob but then her eyes went wide as you gripped her hair and pushed your cock into her mouth only to pull back and shove forward again. You took quick control of the situation, quicker than anyone has before and it actually left Panty a little surprised but eager to indulge in this change of pace. She was used to being in control but who doesn't like a little experimentation in their sex life? Panty has been experimental for sure.

Wet, lewd slurping noises filled the air as you pulled Panty's mouth along your dick; her eyes stared up into yours during the whole thing almost as if she was challenging you, you took her challenge. Your hips pumped back and forth just as much as her lips slid along your cock, making your dick push to the back of her mouth much more than her previous record and it caused Panty's pussy to become soaked quickly as she reached a hand between her legs.

Panty's panties were drenched in her arousal, it had been too long (remember, two days) since she last had sex and she was currently taking a cock into her mouth like this? She couldn't help but become more and more aroused as your second hand took a fistful of her golden hair and you began pumping your hips even more.

"Fuck, he's just using my mouth, he'll cum quickly though, they always do prefer speed over technique" Panty thought as she took your cock into her throat over and over again, coating it in her saliva as you fucked her face. She always did dislike it when speed outweighed technique if it meant her partner came quickly but maybe you'll still be able to satisfy her by the end of the night, you weren't exactly lacking if you could reach the back of her throat like this. So Panty let you fuck her mouth as she slid her underwear aside and inserted a finger into herself, if you were going to get off then she would too!

Back downstairs, Stocking was still sitting watching TV. She still had her lollipop in her mouth, sucking on it and moaning at its sweetness as she laid back on the sofa. "Mmmm, ah, mmm" the younger of the Anarchy sisters hummed suggestively as she blew, uh, as she sucked on the lollipop while looking up at the ceiling.

"Huh, I expected her to be screaming like a whore already" the gothic styled sister thought while blissfully unaware of how her sister was being face fucked at the very same time she was sucking on her lollipop. It was actually uncanny how similar the way Stocking sucked her lollipop was to the way Panty was taking your dick, both sisters had saliva slipping down their chins but one was to a much more indecent degree as Panty drooled all over your cock as you fucked her mouth even harder.

For an angel, the sight that was Panty blowing you was sinful. But it wasn't like she was the most holiest or delicate maiden after all, no matter how many times she says it in battle.

As the seconds ticked by, Panty found herself surprised on how well you were holding out. Usually when guys fuck any of her holes as fast as you were using her mouth right now they would have came three times already but here you were barely showing any sign of release as she was digging a digit deep into her cunt that quivered with need. "Fuck, I'll actually cum before he does at this rate" the dubious blonde thought as she felt your balls slap her chin repeatedly, her spit dripping from her chin as she gazed up at you from her knees.

"Fuck, I-I actually am going to cum before he does, fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" Panty mentally shouted before her moan of climax was muffled by your cock in her throat as she came, her legs trembling as her juices drenched her thighs and panties. Her body shuddered a little at the intensity of her orgasm even though it was by her fingers, maybe it was the excitement from how intense you were?

Panty had little time to think on why her orgasm felt so good though as she was quickly dragged back into the moment as you were fucking her mouth even harder, staring imposingly down into her eyes as she stared dizzily up into yours. Her tongue swirled around your cock more than before before she hollowed her cheeks around your prick as you were finally showing signs of approaching release. However, before Panty could even put a thought onto that fact she felt her mouth feel empty as you pulled your hips back to shoot your load over her face.

Hot, sticky semen coated Panty's features and she made sure to give you a slutty gaze as she stared up at you with her mouth open. "Not bad, nobody outlast me when it comes to my mouth" she spoke a little breathlessly as she wiped off your copious load before suddenly being pulled to her feet, Panty's legs were actually a little week still from her orgasm so she staggered a bit but fell against you as you caught her.

"Nice catch" she purred sexily only to them gasp as she was spun around and you pressed up against her back as you pulled her dress up and dipped a hand between her legs, Panty couldn't help but moan as well as your finger was inserted into her pussy and curled like a hook. Panty was so used to being in control that she didn't know how to respond to this, she really liked it though.

"And you're meant to be an angel? Never knew such heavenly beings could be so slutty" you hummed into her ear before nipping her earlobe and Panty's entire body shuddered at the tone of your voice as well as the fact her ears were erogenous, she grew more and more excited by the second as you backed up to the bed with her moving on her tiptoes. Then Panty found herself bent over her bed, her ass stuck up in the air for you and she looked back with a sultry gaze as you pulled her dress up and her panties down to her thighs before all but shoving your cock into her waiting snatch and she howled from being stuffed full of cock in a single second.

"And there it is" Stocking said as she was still sucking on her lollipop. "I'm surprised she wasn't shouting sooner, must have been the foreplay" the younger sister said as she started to hear her whore of a sister's moans as you began fucking her. You weren't hesitating, you weren't easing into it, you just went at it as you pulled Panty back into your pelvis as you rammed forward.

"Holy, fucking hell!" The Angel shouted as she felt your cock plunge deep into her drenched cunt, her hole gripping down on your cock as you started hammering into her. It was ruthless and Panty was already shouting about it feeling good, it had to be a record as though she does love sex, Panty usually had some fuse that needed burning down until she was screaming in perverted delight. But here you were, Panty bent over in front of you with your cock buried inside her as she was shouting in the thrills of sex.

"Yeah! Fucking ram it in!" The slutty Angel demanded and you obliged as you drove your cock deeper and deeper into her accepting snatch, enjoying all the lewd and vulgar sounds and words that escaped the sex crazed angel's lips. To see an angel in such a way as this, to hear an angel speak in such a way, it should never happen but Panty existed for the thralls of sex, this is what she lived for (well that and killing ghosts to get back into Heaven) and she loved every second of it as you fucked her from behind.

Downstairs, Stocking was left listening to the vulgar shouts of her sibling, this time stuffing cake into her mouth as she lamented the rowdiness of her sister. "Jeez, does she have to ham it up? I bet she's just doing that to annoy me seeing I don't throw myself into it all the time" she thought to herself before knocking Chuck off the sofa as the little creature tried to eat some of her cake.

Stocking tried to resume her TV watching and sweet eating but the howls of pleasure from Panty just kept coming. "Oh fuck yeah! Harder, baby! Fuck my pussy harder! Ram your cock into my hole with all you have!" The more sexually active of the sisters shouted and Stocking clenched the spoon in hand tight, did Panty have to be so loud?

In her defence, Panty had good reason to be loud and bombastic right now as she felt your cock digging so deep into her that she didn't even know she could take it that deep, and that's saying something. You were just hitting all the right spots, she couldn't help but scream with delight as another orgasm was ripped from her. Sexual juices coated your shaft as her vaginal walls clenched tight which made a strange sensation of more flu do movements even with a tighter, restricted friction clenching around your cock as you kept slamming balls deep into Panty.

"Fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Your cock is incredible" the slutty sister moaned before being tugged up by her arms so her back arched and she was staring up you as your hand gripped her chin, you were holding both her hand behind her in one hand. The expression on Panty's face was not befitting an angel, it was audacious to call herself one really and you told her that before leaning and nipping on her earlobe again as you noted her response earlier.

"Sh-shit" Panty shuddered before you snaked an arm around her waist and then your hand up her dress as you began rubbing her clit while attacking her with pleasures she has never experienced. She couldn't help but shout obscenities especially as she was thrown into the throes of pleasure as well as into a new position, Panty was shouting louder than she ever has during sex and again that was saying something due to her promiscuous nature.

"That fucking does it!" Stocking shouted as she jumped to her feet; she could deal with her sister's sluttiness, she could deal with the slew of men that Panty has brought home, she could deal with a degree of vulgar shouting admidst the ravenous fucking but there is a fucking limit! Stocking marched her way upstairs, back handing chuck again as the thing tried to eat her cake, and stormed over towards Panty's room. There was a limit, a fucking limit to what Stocking could take with her sister's proclivities and this was it.

With enough force to snap the hinges, Stocking threw open the door to Panty's bedroom and was ready to unleash hell (ironic) on her sister but could only fall silent with wide eyes at the sight. Stocking has seen her sister have sex before, she has seen the expression but to see a genuine ahegao on Panty's face was something that was never seen.

There on her bed, Panty was laying naked (her dress on the floor) with her panties dangling from her ankle which was kicked into the air as she laid with her eyes rolling up and her tongue hanging from her mouth. You were on top of her just going to town as you fucked her needy cunt, slamming you pelvises together with your cock digging deep as you were either sucking on Panty's neck or biting on her ear to get her more out of her senses. Your hands were also busy as one was titling her head to the side so you could attack her neck (making her face her sister in the process) while your second hand groped her bouncing tits.

It was a depraved sight really, Panty was lost to the senses of you fucking her, having your way with her. She was loving it in fact and was so lost for the moment that she wasn't even aware of Stocking even though they were staring at each other.

Eventually the stupor which Panty was in did fade and her composure (if one could call it that) did return as she finally acknowledged Stocking. However, instead of telling her sister to get out, Panty, amidst her moans, grinned and said that she really had to get in on this. "He's fucking amazing" she laughed pervertedly before suddenly arching her spine as you drove your cock deep into her again and sent her into yet another orgasm, one that you followed up on as you shot a deluge of semen into Panty's gripping snatch as her arms flailed a little. She didn't know if she should grip the bed sheets or cling to you as her eyes crossed a little before she slumped and laid flat on her bed as you withdrew.

Stocking stood biting her finger at the sight of a breathless Panty, were you really that good? To get an insatiable slut like Panty like that..."h-h-holy fuck, that was fucking amazing" Panty laughed again before looking to her sister. "Come on, Stocking, you're missing out" she offered breathlessly as you both looked at the younger Anarchy sisters, Stocking was still biting her finger while holding her plush cat as she stared ahead of herself.

Seeing Panty during her sexual escapades wasn't a rarity for Stocking but...the sight before her right now was very different. "What are you waiting for? Come join in!" Panty grinned as her sister actually took a tentative step forward, what was Stocking doing? Why was she actually getting aroused by the vulgar sight before her.

There was little time to comprehend the situation as the second she was within arms reach, Panty pulled Stocking towards the bed. "Come on, look at the size of that dick, tell me you don't want it inside you after seeing what it did to me, holy shit I'm fucking leaking his cum" Panty laughed pervertedly as she still had her legs spread for your Creampie to slide out of her, a sight that made Stocking bite her lip as she was getting more and more aroused by the sight of it all, especially as she noted this you were in fact endowed with a large penis.

"Imagine it being inside you" Panty whispered into her sister's ear and before Stocking even realised it she was already laying back with her legs parted for you as her underwear was at her ankles in the same way as her sister. Was she really going to be a part of this? You were already buried inside her by this point and had already started thrusting so...why the fuck not?

Stocking had already started moaning from your thrusts, your hands gripped her hips firmly like you had done for Panty and your cock was stretching her out much more than anyone else she has been with. Panty could only watch with a lecherous gaze as you loomed over her sister, she was fingering her creampied cunt from the side as she observed the lewd expression turning on Stocking's face and it was a delight to behold. Panty was the slut of the siblings, she donned that dubious title with pride but she did enjoy watching her sister take it as well. It was something she did whenever she had the chance really, watching Stocking get fucked while keeping up her gothic and rather stubborn attitude.

"You-you're not that bad, I guess" Stocking moaned, she tried to sound dismissive but the pleasure was evident in her voice and the way her legs seemed to be fighting against her to lock around you said otherwise to her comment. You were leaning over her, your breath touched her skin and Stocking actually blushed a little as you gave a smile in her direction.

"I can tell you don't get out as much as your sister" you said and Stocking quickly retorted that she'd prefer to eat sweets that skank it up like Panty, it was a comment that you chuckled at before leaning to Stocking's ear. "I can also tell you have a erotic side, what is it?" You asked and the younger of the Anarchy sister's bit her lip at the tone of your voice, just like Panty had before. Panty was loving the sight of watching her sibling trying to keep her own sexual nature subdued, it got her fingering herself even more as you were fucking Stocking a little faster now.

You stared down into the gothic sister's eyes, smirking as she seemed to blush more under your before she felt your hot breath even more as she noted your face to be closer. "That's a cute reaction" you teased and she went to complain but you silenced her by slipping your tongue into her mouth second it open and Stocking gave in immediately, feeling herself getting even more aroused at how bold you were acting but...no! She wasn't Panty! She wasn't!

That was what stocking told herself but she seemed to be indulging you more by the second as you explored her mouth before focusing on your thrusts as you suddenly started to take her just like you and her older sister, nice and rough. Stocking's voice would have been much louder had it not been for your tongue in her mouth but she couldn't help but shiver with delight at the position she was in, her masochistic tendencies making it so she enjoyed being taken so aggressively before you pulled back and left her breathless and you lifted her legs up over your shoulder and pinned her down as your hips pumped back and forth aggressively.

"My body isn't meant to bend like this!" Stocking thought to herself as she let a grin turn on her face, the contortions of her body felt amazing as they amplified the pleasure of your thrusts deep into her pussy. Panty was definitely enjoying the view of her sister in a mating press, she was fingering herself even more while groping her tits, it was such an erotic sight and she couldn't help but comment on it.

"I knew you were a slut at heart, Stocking!" She teased but received no response as Stocking was already lost to the pleasure. You had her in such a position, bending her body in a way that shouldn't be as you pounded down into her, she didn't even know who you were and yet you were fucking her so vigorously that she could become addicted!

"Sh-shut up, bitch!" Stocking eventually replied to Panty with a delayed reaction before gasping as you suddenly switched your position. You were now on your back, Stocking atop you but you pulled her legs back up into a full nelson lock as you resumed fucking her. This left Stocking in another vulnerable position as Panty didn't feel like being left out and suddenly advanced on her sister, licking Stocking's pussy as you were thrusting up into her. It all left the younger sister in a state of twisted pleasure as she tried to comprehend the pleasure of your cock slamming up into her recesses while her own sister was licking her clit.

"Pa-Panty! Stop that!" Stocking tired to protest but couldn't help voicing the pleasure as your cock slammed even deeper into her gripping snatch and Panty was moaning as she fingered herself. It was getting very hot for Stocking, her clothing was becoming restricting and she voiced that fact which gave her a moment of reprieve as you and Panty stripped her down to just her title clothing before getting her back into position again.

It all left Stocking in a state of delirium as her eyes crossed, she felt your cock hitting the perfect spots, she couldn't help but cum all over her sister's face even as you kept your thrusts. Panty cooed, lapping up Stocking's juices before giving you a view as she suddenly locked her lips to her sibling's which was met with a surprisingly eager reciprocation from Stocking as she and Panty tangled their tongues together.

You kept fucking the gothic Anarchy as she whined into Panty's lips before reaching around to grope her tits, pinching her nipples and squeezing the fleshy mounds which left Stocking wailing against her sister's mouth from the rough handling. "And you call me a slut" Panty teased only to be told to shut up. "I don't fuck anything that walks, I just have a refined taste!" She whined before watching as you and Panty shared a glance. "What else do you what to taste?" Panty asked but Stocking had no time to answer as she was quickly in another position.

With her legs up in the air, Stocking found herself being eaten out by Panty who eagerly lapped at her sister's cunt while she had her head hanging over the side of the bed. Your cock was in Stocking's face and it didn't take a genius to know what was coming, she opened her mouth wide in acceptance of it without even realising until you were already fucking her mouth.

Lewd slurping noises filled the bedroom from both sister's as they were both using their mouths; Panty happily slid her tongue into her sister's cunt, lapping away at the juices that slid down Stocking's thighs as the gothic sister swallowed your cock into her throat. She was only a minute ago protesting the accusations of a slutty nature and here she was deepthroating your cock. Granted you were the one fucking her mouth but Stocking was more than happy to take the rough handling due to her masochistic tendencies.

As her body was on the receiving end of such a blissful assault, Stocking moaned around your cock, locked her legs around Panty's head and even started to fondle her own tits. It was a messy delight as her drool coated her mouth and your cock, she nor Panty knew your name and yet they were both eager to join you in the depraved depths of twisted pleasure.

"Why is this feeling so good" Stocking wondered to herself but didn't have time to come to an answer as she suddenly climaxed at the same time as you. Her juices splashed Panty's face as her cheeks puffed out from your laps filling her mouth, some of your cum even spilling around the corners of her mouth as you pulled out and she had to close her mouth in an attempt to swallow it all but was advanced in by Panty.

The older sister mounted the younger and locked their lips together to share your cum, both of them staring at you every second as they shared your cum before parting back breathlessly to look at you.

"Not done yet are you?" Panty asked with a lewd grin as Stocking stated that you better not be. "You fucked this out longer, I want more action!" She hissed, not caring that she didn't know your name, Stocking was too far gone in this depths of depravity that she didn't care about anything else except satisfaction. You and Panty got her like this so you had to take responsibility for it damn it.

"And you all yourselves Angels" you joked before being pulled onto the bed again, both sisters down by your cock as Panty made the cheesy line that they were angels who were going to show you a hell of a good time. It was so tacky but you didn't complain as they both went down on your cock, even using their breast to give you a good old titfuck which led to them both receiving thick facials before the next position was taken and Stocking happily used her sister's face like a rocking horse as you reamed Panty's needy pussy.

It was hard to keep track of time through it all really.

How long did the three of you go at it for? That didn't matter, what did matter however was that by the end of it, Panty and Stocking were both left in states of well-fucked delirium. The ahegaos on their faces, the cum leaking from their exhausted cunts, even the fact they were holding each other's hands for support showed that it was probably the best fuck of their lives. Truly you were one they would both call back for round...how many rounds did you go?

Fuck it! You fucked them and they both loved it. Sentiment didn't matter as this was just another sin for the (so called) Angels.


End file.
